


Fretting First Time

by galacticprince



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3088532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticprince/pseuds/galacticprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No real plot, but takes place briefly after Ryou and Marik become a couple. This is my first crack at Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfiction since middle school, enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fretting First Time

Ryou still wasn't used to being with Marik yet. Nervous wasn't the right word for the feeling, it was more anxious giddiness, if that was possible. The two only got together a week ago, yet he still found himself grinning about it. This was his first actual relationship with someone else; the thought of someone knowing all the unpleasant parts of him and yet still can accept and like him back was something he never expected. It was... nice. Really nice.

It was the first time he went over to his new partner's place, normally they met each other out somewhere. Ryou hesitated as he knocked on the apartment door, starting to fret. He looked down at his outfit, wearing an unbuttoned, baggy pale blue and white flannel shirt over a t-shirt and jeans with a pair of sneakers. Was this too casual? Should he of dressed more formal? Or would he of come off as too strict? As he stared down at the floor perplexed, he jumped slightly as he heard the door unlock and open. He looked up and saw the rather disheveled Marik, covering his mouth as he yawned, only wearing a pair of loose pajama bottoms.

“You're here early.” he said in-between yawns.

Ryou looked down at his watch, looking up at Marik confused. “But it's already noon.”

“Yeah, early.” he stated, stepping to the side as he let him in.

Ryou walked inside the apartment, pausing as he looked back at him. “I'm sorry, should I leave? I didn't mean to wake you, you can go back to sleep.” he asked, starting to feel a tinge of guilt start to sink in his stomach for assuming he'd be up already.

Marik gave a small grunt as he stepped forward, leaning in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Stop worrying, you're fine.” he assured.

Ryou gave a shy smile back. “All right... sorry.” he said, flinching as Marik flicked his arm.

“What did I say about constantly apologizing?” The blond said in a somewhat stern tone.

“Oh, sorry – Ah, sorry, I – Wait, s –” Ryou just stopped talking at that point as looked away flustered when he heard Marik start to laugh at him.

Marik grabbed his chin and made him turn towards him again and gave him another kiss, though this time on the lips.“You're fine – honestly. You can go have a seat and I'll get you something to drink.” he said. While normally very brash, he knew to tone it down for Ryou sometimes, knowing how worked up he can get. He was very socially awkward and shy, especially compared to the spirit in the millennium ring.

Ryou gave a nod, as he walked towards the couch, he gave a small laugh. “You know, I was surprised seeing you answer the door without a shirt. Do you normally sleep in only pajama pants?” he asked as he sat on the couch.

“Hm? Oh, I put those on to answer the door, I don't wear anything when I sleep.” Marik commented as he headed towards the kitchen, looking behind him to see Ryou's face light up and choke out a quiet 'I-I see', making him laugh again.

Ryou sat down and looked around the apartment. It was very modern looking, something he didn't expect. He always imagined his place being ornate and filled to the brim with antiques and the like, though he probably thinks that with everyone who was also entangled in the millennium item mess. One thing that didn't surprise him was the abundance of candles and incense burners. It gave the place a very relaxing smell and atmosphere.

Marik returned to the living room with a can of soda for Ryou, having a mug of coffee for himself. He tossed it to him, sipping the warm drink as he sat next to him. He set his drink on the coffee table in front of them, lazily draping himself over Ryou. His arm laid across his shoulders, Marik resting his chin on Ryou's shoulder as he leaned against him, giving a small, comfortable groan.

Ryou opened the can of soda, taking a drink from it as he looked to his side at his partner. “Are you sure you don't want to go back to bed? I really don't mind.” he offered, leaning forward slightly to set his drink down, feeling Marik scoot closer against him. He was starting to get used to how 'forwardly affectionate' Marik was, always leaning against him, playing with his hair, and kissing him. Ryou couldn't imagine so affectionate, just the thought of doing all of that put a nervous knot in his gut.

“Positive...” Marik muttered, tilting his head to the side as his lips pressed against Ryou's warm neck, grinning feeling the man jump. An idea came to his mind, as the blond's arms snaked around him and pressed his hand against Ryou's leg as he looked up, staring Ryou in the eye with only a few inches between them. “You know, I could always go back to bed...” he said softly.

“Oh, really?” Ryou asked, his brown eyes having to look the other way, looking Marik dead in eye just made him nervous.

“Yeah... if you plan on joining me.” he said, pushing his weight forward against Ryou as he made the two of them fall against the couch. The Egyptian laughed seeing the dumbfounded expression on the younger man's burning red face underneath him, lying on top of him. “What, too corny?”

“N-N-No! It wasn't.” he managed to stammer out. Ryou's eyes grew wider as Marik got close to his face, his heart pounding in his chest.

“I'm not forcing you to do anything, am I?” Marik asked. He knew Ryou would probably go along with things even if he wasn't keen on it himself, too terrified of hurting the other person's feelings then worrying about his own.

Ryou's eyes were glued on Marik's hand as it brushed the hair out of his face, still too anxious to look him in the eye. “You're not.” he answered.

“Good.” Marik said in an almost whisper, leaning down and pressed their lips together. Ryou tried his best to return the gesture, though it was clear Marik was far more experienced and aggressive, barely able to keep up as he kissed him over and over, occasionally biting his lower lip.

Marik pulled back after a few minutes, grinning down at the breathless boy underneath him as he straddled his hips while sitting up. He reached down and grabbed the millennium ring out from under Ryou's shirt. He pulled the artifact over the boy's head and stared down at the artifact, then chuckled as he jingled it in front of Ryou as he pinched it between two fingers. “Let's make sure there's no interruptions.” he said, tossing it carelessly on the table next to them with a loud clang.

“I hope he's dormant at the moment, I don't want to anger him...” Ryou said cautiously as he stared at the ring on the table, feeling the blond's weight push back against him, looking up at him again as he felt Marik's fingers pet and run through his hair.

“If he has a problem, tell him to take it up to me. He doesn't scare me.” Marik stated. He liked both Ryou and the alter ego in the ring, calling that one 'Bakura' to help differentiate the two. He wanted to spend time with just Ryou today though, knowing the alter ego likes to butt into things. “Nothing more then just an entitled ass, he is.” he said directed to the ancient artifact. He had no clue if he could listen in to things happening around Ryou or if he was entirely dormant while in the ring, but he did hope he did hear and get pissed off. It was fun to rile him up from time to time.

Ryou bit the inside of his lip to keep him laughing, but Marik just snickered, leaning down and gave him another deep kiss, elated hearing the small moan from him. His lips traveled down from his jaw to his neck, sprinkling the pale flesh with kisses and small bites. He relished every small noise Ryou made, chuckling as he tilted his head up to look at him. “You know you don't have to keep quiet, the walls aren't thin here.” he mused out.

Ryou pursed his lips together, feeling embarrassed now. “S-Sorry, I just didn't want to cause a disturbance or annoy you...” he apologized.

Marik reached over and pinched Ryou's arm, making him wince. “Stop saying sorry when you didn't do anything.” he said in the same stern tone as earlier. A sly smirk came to his face after a moment, leaning up and pressed his lips against the shell of the white haired boy's ear. “Besides, hearing you shout because of me sounds like fun.” he hissed into his ear, giving it a small bite, feeling him shiver beneath him. He let out a deep chuckle, his hand slipping up the boy's shirt and running up his cool skin. “Sound fun to you too?” He teased, leaning back down as he gave him a bit of a rougher bite on the neck, his hand stopping as it reached his chest, his thumb pressing against one of his nipples.

Ryou let out a soft moan, tilting his head to the side as Marik started to lavish his neck with affection once more. “I-I guess...” he managed to choke out, his face burning red as he felt the loose t-shirt he wore be hiked up.

“You only guess?” Marik asked, letting out a playful hum. He moved down and gave the pale chest a kiss, his one hand staying at his chest as the other ran down his side. He tilted his head down and gave the nipple a small bite, the hand at Ryou's chest giving the other one a pinch. Ryou's breath hitched, letting out a small whine at the feeling. Marik's other hand moved from Ryou's side and in-between his legs, his palm pressing against the bulge in his jeans, hearing him gasp at the pressure, then felt his hips press against it. A wide grin came to the Egyptian's face, the devious hum coming from him again. “You seem pretty convinced to me, Ryou.” he teased. He laughed as he watched Ryou turn his face away, trying to bury it in the couch cushion it seemed.

As sweet and kind Ryou was, Marik couldn't help but have fun picking at him, he was just as fun to rile up as the alter ego, though for different reasons. Bakura it was fun to see how pissed he'd get, with Ryou it was to embarrass him since it was just so endearing to him. Marik scooted up and gave Ryou a kiss on the cheek, smoothing back his hair again. “Want to go to the bedroom now or are you planning on burying yourself under the cushions?” he asked playfully, his hand still between Ryou's legs, slowly rubbing the clothed erection, watching Ryou squirm and let out another small moan beneath him.

Ryou turned his head so he could speak without being muffled. “W-We... um, can go in there.” he mumbled. While he has no doubt in his mind that his alter ego has had sex when he was in control, Ryou himself never really has. He was worried his inexperience was showing horribly and he was boring or worse, annoying Marik. He felt the weight on top of him lift, turning his head to face upward, seeing Marik standing above him offering a hand up. Ryou reached up and took his hand, Marik pulling him up quickly, making the boy stumble as he got to his feet.

It seemed his fear of boring Marik was unfounded, the older man practically dragging him to the bedroom. He staggered as Marik pulled him forward in front of him and pushed him back on his bed. Ryou fell back on the black sheeted bed, sitting up on the edge of it with his hands behind him to keep him propped up. Marik stepped forward, resting his knee at the space between Ryou's legs. He held the Japanese boy by the shoulders as he leaned in and kissed him again. As they kissed, Marik grabbed Ryou's undone flannel shirt and pulled it down off of him. His hands ran down his chest and stopped at the hem of Ryou's shirt, breaking the kiss to pull the shirt off of him, flinging it to the other side of the room.

Marik lightly shoved Ryou back against the bed, staring down at him. His index finger running down the boy's chest, taking in the sight of the shy boy with a satisfied smirk. Ryou looked at him nervously, resisting his instinctive urge to cover himself. His eyes immediately darted down as he felt Marik's finger loop under his pants, giving it a playful tug before unbuttoning and unzipping the jeans.

The Egyptian's grabbed the hem of the pants and boxers underneath them, yanking them far enough down to expose Ryou, hearing a small surprised noise come from him. Marik couldn't help but chuckle at it. “What's wrong?” he asked curiously.

“Sorry, I just – I have never really had someone see me like, um, 'this'.” Ryou stammered out. He felt a shiver go up his back as he felt Marik's finger trace down his erect cock, feeling his heart pound inside of his chest as he watched him.

“Don't apologize, its not like its a bad sight...” Marik said in a playful tone, making Ryou even more flustered. His fingers wrapped around the prick, moving his hand up and down slowly, watching Ryou purse his lips together as he moaned softly. He moved his knee from off the bed as he yanked down the pants and boxers off of him with his spare hand, kicking them away on the floor.

He let go of him as he tilted to his side to reach into the small nightstand next to his bed, grabbing the small bottle of lube in there, pushing the lid of the bottle up with his thumb. He squeezed it out over his fingers, rubbing them together to thoroughly coat them with the thick liquid. He closed the cap as he let it drop on the bed next to Ryou. Marik grabbed one of Ryou's legs with his clean hand, spreading it out, laughing softly watching Ryou cover his face out of modesty. “Relax.” he stated as two of his slick fingers pressed against his entrance, rubbing it before slowly pushing them in.

Ryou let out a sharp gasp, letting out a long groan as Marik starting curling his fingers, stroking the inside of him. His trembling hands moved from his face to the black satin sheets, gripping them tightly. “Ma – Marik, w-wait...” he breathed out.

“What is it?” Marik asked, stopping the finger motions. He didn't push past his boundaries, did he?

“Are you sure... you want to do this... with me?” Ryou asked. Marik was honestly dumbfounded at the question, staring down confused at the flushed Ryou. “I-It's just... I don't want you to think you have to do it, because I want to. I don't want to, um, y'know, pressure you.” he added nervously.

Marik paused, before starting to laugh. “I've been the one leading everything! You worried I was being pressured into this?” he asked, seeing Ryou nod in response. “Believe me, I want to do this. It's just sex, its not that huge of deal.” he stated.

“I-It is though! One of the biggest deals!” Ryou exclaimed, growing horribly embarrassed. “Or at least... it is to me.” he mumbled afterwards, starting to feel stupid getting so worked up.

Marik gave him a sincere smile, leaning down and gave him a small kiss. “Okay, it is a big deal to do it with you. And I want to, so stop fretting.” he said in a soft, assuring voice. He slightly spread his fingers out inside of Ryou, chuckling as he watched him twitched at the sudden movement again. “I should stop teasing you, shouldn't I?” he mused out, kissing him again as he continued to move his fingers once again. “You want me, don't you?” he asked.

“Yes...” Ryou groaned out, biting down on his lower lip.

Marik grinned at the response. He'd love to make him shout and beg for him first, but he didn't want to overwhelm him too much for their first time together. He removed his fingers from him, his thumb hooked over the hem of his own pajama bottoms and pulled them off of him. He wasn't lying to Ryou about throwing them on to answer the door earlier, wearing nothing underneath. He grabbed the bottle against and poured the contents of it in his palm this time, smearing it over his own erect cock, groaning softly at the feeling.

He grabbed Ryou's leg again, this time at his thigh, as he positioned himself as he stood in front of him on the bed. His lube slick hand held onto his dick as he lined it up, lightly pressing it against his entrance. “Ready?” he asked. When Ryou nodded again, Marik slowly pushed forward, groaning as he did. He let out an airy laugh hearing the other's loud gasp as he went inside of him, looking down at him. “Does it hurt? We can always stop.” he asked. Despite what Ryou said earlier, Marik was the one who was worried about pressuring him into this.

“It doesn't...” Ryou assured, his breath already starting to get heavier. “I want to do this.”

Marik gave a nod to him as he slowly starting to move back and forth in him, his own moans seeming to be drowned out by Ryou's. He couldn't help but smirk at the boy's reactions and burning red face. Ryou tore at the bedsheets, his other legs bend up and spreading out more for Marik to move easier.

Marik leaned over, kissing him passionately again briefly, his own breath becoming labored. “You have to tell me when to move more, okay?” he whispered.

Ryou opened his eyes slightly as he looked up at him to as he spoke. “C-Can you now?” he asked.

Marik let out another laugh. “So polite, even in bed.” he teased, starting to pick up his pace. Hearing Ryou whine and moan under him excited him more and more, his slick hand reaching down and grabbed the boy's hard cock, hearing him let out a small cry as he started to move his hand again there.

“M-Marik...!” Ryou gasped out.

He couldn't help but deviously smile ear to ear hearing that. “Say it again...” he urged, his thumb rubbing against the head of the member.

“Marik... harder, pl-please.” Ryou choked out, rather embarrassed having to ask for it.

Marik let out another laugh. He wasn't used to having such a polite partner in bed. He did as Ryou asked though, ramming harder into them, letting out a longer groan. “F-Fuck, you feel so good...” he groaned. Hearing him getting louder just excited him more, his hand jerking up and down with his thrusts.

Ryou tried to keep his voice down, but couldn't help himself as he started he gasp and moan louder and louder each passing moment. “M-Marik, I-I-I...” He sputtered out, his mind in a complete haze as he started to feel himself getting closer and closer to finishing.

“Hm? Speak uuup.” Marik teased, leaning down and kissed his neck, giving it another bite, letting out a deep groan as he continued to fuck him.

Ryou reached up and put his arms around him tightly, pressing his forehead against Marik's shoulder. “I-I'm so cl-close...” he breathed out, his fingernails raking down his back as he felt it build up inside of him. “Marik – a-aah – Marik!” he cried out as he came in the older man's hand.

Marik let out a gasp feeling Ryou tighten around his cock. “F-Fuck!” he hissed out as he rammed deep inside of him as he finished inside of him, panting heavily.

He lied on top of Ryou after he finished, the hand on Ryou's thigh slipping off of it, letting it fall back down to their side. The Japanese boy was still clinging onto him, seeming to be hiding his face as he tried to catch his breath. Marik looked down at him, smoothing out his hair with his clean hand, chuckling. “Why are you hiding now? Don't tell me you're embarrassed.” he asked.

“...A little.” Ryou mumbled, his head turning up slightly as he peeked at him. “I didn't sound too... annoying, right?” He asked hesitantly.

“Annoying? Please, its hard to not enjoy hearing someone scream your name.” Marik said arrogantly, snickering watching Ryou hide his face again. He scooted back slightly, removing himself from inside Ryou, feeling the clinging boy shudder as he did. “Are you tired? You can stay the day and night, I don't mind. Want to?” he asked, seeing Ryou pause before nodding.

Marik bent his head down and kiss the top of Ryou's head, smiling. “You're not a bother, don't worry. Here, just crawl in bed, I'll join you in a bit, okay?” he said in a soft voice.

Ryou hesitated before looking up again, giving him a small kiss on the cheek, shyly smiling up at him. “Okay.”


End file.
